Episodio 3: El contraataque terrorista
Este es el tercer capitulo de Code Geass R1. Introducción Narradora: 10 de Agosto del 2017. Cuando Lelouch parecía que iba escapar. Se encontró con un viejo amigo de la infancia. Lelouch: ¡Suzaku! Suzaku: Rurūshu! Narradora: Pero... Comandante: Elimina al terrorista. Juraste lealtad a Britania ¡Tienes que obedecer! Suzaku: Es cierto. Demo... No puedo... Entonces se ve al comandante disparar su arma sobre el hombro del joven. Lelouch: ¡Suzaku! Narradora: Lelouch intento escapar con la chica, con la esperanza de salir con vida, mientras Clovis La Britannia, Virrey del Área 11 decide destruir el Gueto de Shinjiku masacrando a muchos Onces inocentes.) Comandante: Tu futuro termina aquí y ahora. Cuando el comandante estaba apunto apretar el gatillo la chica se interpuso en su camino. Chica: ¡No lo mates! La chica recibe el balazo en la frente y cae al suelo. Luego coge de la mano de Lelouch y el adolecente se sumerge en una extraña dimensión. Chica (telepatía:) Parece que tienes una razón para vivir. Si tuvieras el poder necesario, ¿serias capaz de vivir? Luego se muestra a Lelouch mirando a los guardias apunto de hacer algo inesperado. Lelouch: Yo, Lelouch Vi Britannia os lo ordena, todos ustedes... ¡Morir! Entonces la misteriosa imagen brillante con forma de pájaro se despega del ojo aleteando sus alas y entra en las mentes de los hombres a través de los ojos. Comandante: Sí, su alteza real. (sonrisa macabra) Luego se ve al grupo disparándose con los uno a los otros suicidándose. Opening 1: Colores El opening comienza en una vista de satélite de Japón. Luego la escena cambia frente en medio de una carretera en una ciudad en ruinas en un atardecer con 2 siluetas oscuras caminando y acercándose a la pantalla. Luego aparece el titulo. Cantante: Jibun woo, sekai sae mo, kaete shimaesou na! Shunkan wa itsumo sugo sobaniiiii! La escena cambia frente al ojo derecho de Lelouch con su Geass, al mismo tiempo que el ojo comienza a distosionarse liberando el Geass. A partir de esto la escena se mete en una especie de tunel dimensional azul que se sigue desplazandóse. Cantante: Kakusenu iradachi toooo. Tachitsukusu jibun woooo... Mitsume...! Luego se muestra en una escena con el cielo celeste donde se ve las imágenes de las caras de Milly, Shirley, Rivalz y por ultimo la de Lelouch. Este ultimo se aleja con el cuerpo completo con una cara de deprimido donde se ve la imagen de su madre y luego la de su hermana Nanaly. Luego la escena cambia en una puesta de sol en el mar donde hay encima de un palo de metal una silueta oscura de pie con una gran capa negra cubriéndole el cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo que el cantante dice "Mitsume" la escena se acerca rápidamente a la extraña silueta aclarándose, siendo Zero. Cantante: Mayoi, nagara, nayami, nagara, kuyami, nagara, kimere ba i sa. Kimiga, kureta, kotoba, hitotsu, tomadoi wa kiesari. El hombre enmascarado extiende su capa revelando a la imagen de una joven pelirroja de 17 años y varias personas cuya edad son mayor que la joven. Luego la escena cambia frente a un grupo de persona quienes resulta ser Cornelia, Euphemia, Guilford, Darlton, Suzaku, Loyd, Cecile, Villetta, Jeremiah y Keweel. Luego la escena cambia por otro grupo siendo Lelouch, Suzaku, Rivalz (junto a su motocicleta) Shirley, Milly, Nina y Kalen. Cantante: Karappo datta bokua no heya ni hikari ga sashitaaa. Luego se muestra en una escena azul a C.C flotando en el aire sentada con las rodillas sobre el pecho y abrazando sus piernas, mientras gira su cuerpo. Entonces se pone de píe liberando sus extremidades con su cabello levitando en el aire. Cantante: Miageta! Oozora ga aokuu sumikitte yukuuu! Tozashita mado woo hiraku kotoo o kimetaaa! Luego se muestra a Suzaku dentro de la cabina del Lancelot, donde agarra los controles y en el exterior se ve el Knightmare blanco poniendo posición de marcha y sale disparando como una flecha. Luego se muestra de nuevo el túnel dimensional azul donde se ve a C.C volando y se pone frente a la pantalla, donde extiende su mano con señal de que le siga. Luego gira su rumbo hacia atrás. Cantante: Jibun woo, sekai sae mo, kaete shimaesou na! Shunkan wo kanjiru ima koto niiiii! Luego se muestra a Lelouch montado en un caballo negro, que corre a gran velocidad, mientras en otra parte se ve al Lancelot desplazarse a gran velocidad donde se ve a Suzaku conducirlo. Luego se muestra la cabeza (detrás) de Schneizel, quien la gira poniéndose frente a la pantalla, mostrando su cara carismática. Luego se muestra durante unos segundos un templo en ruinas que se basa en la ruinas griegas y por ultimo se ve a Lelouch quitándose la mascara de Zero. Sinopsis Fecha: 10 de Agosto del 2017 Ubicación: Gueto de Shinjuku - Área 11 (Japón) En el interior del almacén, hay varios cadáveres fusilados de Onces y de un grupo de soldados Britanianos. En ese mismo almacén Lelouch, el joven estudiante Britaniano (quien revelo que su apellido no es Lamperuge, si no Vi Britannia, que es uno de los apellidos de la familia imperial de Britania) aún miraba horrorizado la escena sangrienta que acababa de presenciar, excepto la mujer de cabello verde que esta a su lado, ya que para ella era lo mas normal del mundo. Lelouch se preguntaba que había sucedido, ellos habían hecho lo que el les comando: que murieran. Pero el no se le había esperado que esto fuera a pasar de verdad. El podía oler el olor podrido de la sangre de los cadáveres entrando en su nariz, asqueando al joven estudiante, y casi le entra nauseas en su estomago y le da ganas de vomitar pero no lo hizo. Fue hasta que la mujer lo interrumpiera con algo. Mujer: No a estado mal, para ser tu primer día, ¿no? De inmediato Lelouch giro su cabeza para mirar a la extraña mujer, quien también la mira. Lelouch: Oye... Tu... ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Ofreciéndome este extraño poder... Mujer: No solo para salvar tu vida, claro. Solo quiero que me cumplas nuestro contrato. Lelouch: Nuestro contrato. (dijo en voz baja como si no fuera obvio) Mujer: Sí, ¿no estas satisfecho por eso? (pregunta con curiosidad) Luego la mujer se da cuenta que hay un espejo intacto en el almacén y hace un gesto al estudiante hacia dicho espejo para que vea la forma física del Geass en su ojo izquierdo. Lelouch asiente un poco y va hacia el espejo donde ve su propio reflejo, que parecía todo normal en el: pelo azabache, ojos púrpuras, uniforme negro de la Academia Ashford. El no vio nada anormal ni físicamente en el mismo. Lelouch: ¿Que quieres que vea aquí? (pregunta algo extrañado) Mujer: Concentra tu energía en tu ojo como la otra vez y veras tu propio Geass, es fácil. Lelouch asiente algo extrañado al preguntarse sobre lo que quiso decir, pero luego cierra los ojos y se imagino con fuerza concentrando su poder en su ojo izquierdo. Cuando los abre, el propio príncipe negro gime sorprendido con casi boquiabierto al ver que de nuevo su ojo izquierdo adquirió la misma naturaleza que tuvo antes: globo ocular de color rojo como la sangre, dentro del Iris una imagen de luz de color carmesí en forma de silueta de pájaro. Lelouch: Eso es... Mujer: Así es... (dijo de repente estando al lado de Lelouch) Este es el poder Geass, también conocido como el "Poder de los reyes" o la "Obediencia absoluta", por así decirlo. Lelouch se queda algo confuso al oír el termino Poder de los reyes o Obediencia absoluta, el concluyo que esos términos tenían algo que ver con lo ocurrido en las tropas especiales. Ellos se habían suicidado sin ninguna vacilación cumpliendo una orden que les comando el estudiante. Fue entonces, cuando la extraña mujer decidió intervenir de nuevo. Mujer: Tu poder, según indica sus nombres, te permite controlar tanto la voluntad y la mente de las personas como un poderoso hipnosis, y ordenarle la orden que quiera sin dudarlo. (aclara pasivamente) Lelouch: Ya veo... Con eso fue lo que ocurrió. (mirando al montón de cadáveres de sus victimas) Antes de que pudiera continuar reflexionado, de repente se produce un derrumbamiento en la entrada, el estudiante retrocede un poco preguntándose que podría ser, aunque su respuesta no tardara en aparecer, al mismo tiempo que un Sutherland emerge entre la nube de polvo causado por el desprendimiento de la pared. Nada mas entrar, se detuvo por completo. El Sutherland estaba siendo pilotada por la Mayor Villetta Nu (la mujer morena del anterior capitulo) La Mayor Nu, activa el Factsphare de su Knigtmare a modo visión termal para inspeccionar el lugar. Justo en ese momento la joven oficial de alto rango se da cuenta de la pilas de cadáveres amontonados y reunidos de las tropas especiales. Ella los miro con incredulidad y horrorizada. Villetta: ¿¡Qué...!? ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? No tardo en darse cuenta que hay 2 individuos intactos de pie, detrás de la pila. Villetta: ¿Dos chicos? Ella de inmediato quiso resolver todo esto y activa la bocina de su Knightmare para comunicarse con ellos. Villetta (por bocina:) ¿¡Quienes sois!? ¿¡Tu eres un estudiante Britaniano!? ¡Contesta! Lelouch solo gimió con fastidio al estremecerse ligeramente al oír el volumen alto del tono de la mujer por la bocina, en cambio la mujer de cabello verde se mostró muy callada y en silencio. Entonces el estudiante decide activar el Geass para manipular a la pilota del Sutherland, pero nada mas en encenderlo, la extraña mujer interviene. Mujer: No te conviene hacer eso. (dice con un tono calmado) Lelouch: ¿Qué...? Villetta (bocina:) ¡¡CONTESTAD!! Arta ya, de repetir y la falta de obediencia, la Mayor Nu decide aplicar medidas drásticas y pulsa un botón de su monitor, haciendo que el fusil de su mecha disparara automáticamente. Las balas sobrevolaron sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes haciendo grandes y violentos boquetes en la pared. Lelouch solo se estremeció un poco y cerro sus ojos, ya que la presión de aquellas balas era como si un globo estallara cerca de su cara, por lo que frunció el ceño tomandoselo como una broma de muy mal gusto. En cambio la mujer de pelo verde se quedo imperturbable ni retrocedió ningún milímetro, al saber que aquellos disparos inofensivos solo voló encima de su cabeza. Mujer: Escucha, el Geass no tendrá efecto en ella si esta dentro de esa cosa. Tienes que hacerla mirar directamente. Lelouch asiente un poco y comprendió que tenia razón, ya que es necesario que su victima necesita mirarle directamente a los ojos para que su poder surja efecto. Entonces, el estudiante se le ocurrió un plan y levanta sus brazos en señal de rendición. Lelouch: ¡Por favor, no dispares! ¡Mi nombre es Alan Spacer, hijo del conde Spacer! Villetta: ¿El conde Spacer? Lelouch: ¡Tengo mi documentación en mi bolsillo! La mujer morena asiente con desconfianza pero finalmente se o cree, y desactiva el motor de su Knightmare. Luego abre la cabina y se prepara para bajar. Lelouch solo dibujaba en su cara una sonrisa de victoria. La Mayor baja de su Sutherland con un arma apuntando al estudiante, ella activa el accesorio láser rojo, cuya línea de luz roja apunta al pecho del uniforme de Lelouch. Villetta: No bajes las manos y no te muevas. (dice con un tono frío) Yo misma veré tu documentación. (dice mientas comienza a caminar) La mujer morena camino lentamente al estudiante sin bajar el arma y dejar de apuntar. Fue cuando, Lelouch vio su oportunidad y activa de nuevo su Geass. Lelouch: Ahora, quiero que obedezcas mis ordenes. (dio con un tono de indiferencia) Al mismo tiempo la misteriosa imagen de luz con forma de pájaro llamado Geass, vuelve a despegarse del ojo aleteando sus alas hacia la Mayor. Villetta gimió un poco al ver la misteriosa luz acercándose directamente hacia ella rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El Geass penetra en los ojos en forma de ondas que se desplaza por las venas hasta llegar al interior del cerebro, donde se expande por todos lados. Ahora la Mayor Nu lucia con 2 anillos de luz carmesí alrededor de ambos Iris. Villetta: Si, milord. ¿Que deseas? Mujer: Muy inteligente. (comenta con una sonrisa) Lelouch se acerco (con los brazos abajo) hacia su victima y decide poner a prueba su poder para saber sus limitaciones. Lelouch: Ahora, dime cual es tu nombre y tu grado de oficial. Villetta: Señor (dijo con un tono formal) soy la Mayor Villetta Nut, sub capitana del 4ª Batallón de Knightmare de Electrón. Lelouch asiente un poco al saber que su poder funciona perfectamente nada y menos que empezar. Lelouch: ¿Y tu edad? Villetta: Veintisiete años. La joven mujer de cabello verde se acerca a Lelouch hasta ponerse a su lado, donde decide contestar. Mujer: Una cosa. Te advierto que si apagas tu Geass, sus efectos desaparecerán y ya no volverás a usarla otra vez en ella. Lelouch se volvió con la chica algo sorprendido a lo que acababa de oír para aclarar esto. Lelouch: ¿Quieres decir que no surgirá efecto otra vez. Mujer: Si, cualquier método que se trate para controlarla por una segunda vez, será inútil. Lelouch asintió decepcionado al saber que hasta su propio poder tiene algunas limitaciones, aunque eso no importaba ahora y este decide terminar con esto de una vez. Lelouch: ¿Tienes un papel y un bolígrafo? Villetta: Sí. Lelouch: Pues sácalos y escribe con el bolígrafo en el papel la contraseña de tu Sutherland y debajo la clave de identificación. Y cuando termines me das el papel. Villetta: Entendido. De inmediato la Mayor Nu, saco de su bolsillo su bolígrafo y detrás de su uniforme el papel, y comienza a escribir la contraseña de su Knightmare siendo: XG2 y la clave: 2D4. Cuando termina, entrega el informe a Lelouch, y este queda satisfecho. Luego dirige su atención a Villetta para seguir ordenándole una cosa. Lelouch: Ahora voy a quedarme con tu Sutherland así que quiero que me entregues la llave y también tu arma. Villetta: Entendido. Villetta entrega tanto la llave como su arma al estudiante, quien guarda el arma en su bolsillo y la llave lo sostiene en la mano. Luego Lelouch se acerca a la cabina (abierta) del Sutherland con intención abordarlo. La chica de cabello verde lo ve algo inquieta y decide preguntar. Mujer: ¿Vas a pilotar ese Knightmare? Lelouch: Sí. (terminando de subirse) Yo tengo bastante experiencia en el pilotaje de estos. Mujer: Ya veo... Lelouch volvió su atención a Villetta por ultima vez para comandarle una ultima orden. Lelouch: Ahora quiero que te quedes aquí y no hagas nada hasta que yo me aleje, ¿entendido? Villetta: Entendido... La mujer de cabello verde se acerca a la cabina del Sutherland con la intención de abordarlo y sube por su propia cuenta. Luego Lelouch activa el Knightmare con la llave y cierra la cabina, luego introduce en la pantalla la contraseña y la clave. Entonces después de varios minutos la chica despierta de su hipnotismo y mira a su alrededor confusa, viendo que el misterioso estudiante y la chica no están y su vehículo de guerra con forma de robot humanoide también. Villetta: ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? Luego se asoma hay afuera con la esperanza de verlo, sin embargo no fue así, y parecía que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Fue entonces un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza de la Mayor, y esto le hizo fruncir el ceño y estremecerse. Villetta (en su mente:) Joder... ¿Ahora como voy a explicar esto? En otro lugar En una campaña del G-1, Suzaku Kururugi (el amigo de la infancia de Lelouch) despierta en una camilla sin su traje de uniforme en su torso excepto su pantalón. En su torso se nota que es algo musculoso que los demás jóvenes de su edad debido a su entrenamiento militar y lleva alrededor de la cintura una venda blanca y otra que va desde la barriga que recorre por todo el torso hacia arriba hasta la primera venda de la parte de atrás. El joven soldado honorario despierta con el joven científico del primer episodio, mirándole. Loyd: Vaya, vaya, por fin has despertado, Lorenzo. Lorenzo: Ano...? (levantando el torso) (traducción: Esto...?) Cuando lo levanta gime un poco de dolor debido a la herida, al mismo tiempo una mano le impide que se levante, siendo la de la Mayor Cécile. Cécile: No te levantes. (avisa) Aún tiene la herida un poco grave. Lorenzo: Koko wa... Where-? (mirando a su alrededor (traducción: ¿Donde-?) Suzaku no tubo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando Cécile decide intervenir. Cécile: Todavía estamos en el Gueto de Shinjuku, justo al lado del G1, así que estamos a salvo. Tuviste suerte de que Gan y Nelson te hayan encontrado aún inconsciente en el túnel. Lorenzo: Ya veo... Luego la mujer saca de su bolsillo un extraño reloj de collar, luego se lo enseña a Suzaku. Cécile: Mira esto, Lorens. Este reloj te protegió. Loyd: Aunque la bala te daño el exterior... Lorenzo: Oh gracias... (cogiendo el reloj con una expresión algo deprimido) Cécile: Debe de ser un buen recuerdo de tu padre. (mirando al flanco de la cara de Suzaku) Lorenzo: Sí... (mirando fijamente el viejo reloj sin funcionamiento) Loyd: Existe la creencia de por aquí que dice que recuerdos como este contienen espíritus que protegen a sus propietarios. Estoy seguro que el tuyo contendrá el de tu padre. (sonriendo) Lorenzo: Sí, puede... (aun con la expresión triste) La Mayor miro al joven soldado honorario con lastima y pena, aunque cambia de actitud cuando dice. Cécile: Bueno, voy a traerte una taza de te. (sonriendo animada) Cuando Cécile se va, el joven ex Once mira la ventana preocupado. Lorenzo: Rurūshu... En otro barrio En otro lugar un tanque persigue a 3 civiles Onces, un tiro llega a un hombre. Entonces un Smash Hawk, sale disparado y le da al tanque, destruyéndolo por la descarga eléctrica. Luego el cable regresa a su tirador siendo el mismo Glasgow rojo de antes conducido por la joven terrorista pelirroja llamada Karen, quien se retorcía de rabia con lagrimas en los ojos. Karen: Buritaniafakku! Yokumo!? (traducción: ¡Jodida Britania! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?) Entonces ella recibe una comunicación de alguien. Voz de radio: Karen! Mada idō shinaide! (traducción: ¡Karen! ¡No te muevas!) Karen: Daijōbu! (traducción: ¡Muy bien!) En otra punta 2 hombres Onces(compañeros de Karen) están escondidos detrás de un pedazo caído de edificio. Uno esta hablando con woki-toki con Karen mientras el otro prepara un Lanzacohetes. Karen (por radio:) Watashi wa, otori to shite kinō shimasu, Ōgi-san, Koko ni subete no hito o toridasu! Teikō subekidearu forō tatakau (traducción: ¡Sacad toda la gente de aquí! ¡La resistencia debe seguir luchando!) El hombre llamado Ōgi (un hombre de 26 años con el pelo negro y el líder de la banda) le dice a Karen. Ōgi: Watashi rikai! Demo, wareware wa kakoma rete iru baai! (traducción: ¡Entendido! ¡Pero si seguimos rodeado!) Academia Ashford En un vestuario para chicas de la Academia Ashford hay jóvenes chicas hermosas con un bañador azul hablando o charlando con unas con las otras. Esas chicas son miembros del Club de Natación y entre ellas esta Shirley Fenette (la chica con el cabello anaranjado) recogiendo un bolso de si taquilla hasta que recibe una llamada. Ella coge su teléfono móvil, que tiene forma de ratón de ordenador y contesta. En el barrio de Shinjuku el Sutherland que robo Lelouch vaga cuidadosamente por el camino con Lelouch escuchando a Shirley. Shirley (por teléfono:) ¿Lulu? ¿Por qué me llamas ahora? ¿Dónde estás? En el vestuario Shirley: Si sigues faltando a clase, te retrasarán un curso... (sus manos recorriendo por su cabello) Lelouch (por teléfono:) ¿Tiene un televisor?) (pregunta con curiosidad) Shirley: ¿Television? (extrañada) En el barrio de Shinjuku Lelouch: Sí, es importante. En el vestuario Shirley: Ains... Espera un momento. En el Sutherland de Lelouch El joven estudiante espera pacientemente la respuesta de su compañera. Shirley (voz por telefono:) Perdona, ¿Me lo puedes dejar? Luego de 4 segundos Shirley responde. Shirley (por teléfono:) ¿Qué canal pongo? Lelouch: Las noticias. ¿Algo va mal en Shinjuku? Shirley (por teléfono:) Pues un poco de atasco, (voz normal:) pero nada más aparte de eso. Lelouch: ¿Y la razón de esos atascos? Shirley (por teléfono:) No lo se. No dice nada más. Lelouch (en su mente:) Ya veo... El ejército planea anunciar un evento falso después de que todo esto termine. Luego ve mediante su Factsphere un tablero de ajedrez con sus piezas, mientras lo observaba Shirley decía esto en tono de advertencia. Shirley (por teléfono:) Oye... No estarás apostando por hay, ¿verdad? Le dije que no debería hacerlo. Lelouch: Sí, lo se. (sonriendo con calma) Ah, y decirle a mi hermana que voy a llegar tarde a casa hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Adiós. (apagando con calma) En el vestuario Tras desconectarlo la joven amor secreto de Lelouch comienza a gritar enfurecida. Shirley: ¿¡Por qué es siempre tan egoista!? (intentando llamar) Voz del móvil: El número que ha marcado está apagado o... Shirley: Otra vez... En el Sutherland de Lelouch Lelouch baja del Sutherland coge el tablero y sus piezas y entra de nuevo en el Sutherland. Luego enciende un mapa virtual donde se muestra en el centro un punto brillante amarillo (G-1) y a su alrededor muchos puntos azules (Sutherlands) Lelouch (en su mente:) Cuantos enemigos... Yo solo no podre alcanzar el G-1. C2: Son demasiados Sutherlands para alcanzar tu destino, creo que deberías retirarte. Entonces escucha una risíta burlona del propio Lelouch, asintiendo como si no estuviera de acuerdo. Lelouch: ¿Quien te a dicho que vaya a abandonar? Es cierto que el enemigo nos supera en numero, sin embargo yo tengo que conseguir mis propias piezas. C2: ¿Estas tratando esto como un juego de ajedrez? (pregunta con curiosidad) Lelouch: Así es. Jugar a este tipo de juego puede darme una ventaja sobre el campo de batalla. (comenta con orgullo) C2: Un campo de batalla no es un juego. (señalo en su tono) De hecho. Hay factores y variables en un campo de batalla real que no existen en los juegos de mesa y si pierdes, no hay revancha. Lelouch: Tu di lo que te de la gana. Pero te aseguro que ganare esta batalla gracias a mi inteligencia, y se habrá acabado. C2 dibujo una sonrisa en su cara al ver que el joven prodigio parecía creerse que es un estratega de guerra como Julio César o Napoleón Bonaparte. No parecía comportarse como los demás adolescentes de su edad. C2: ¿Que tan bueno eres en las estrategias de ese juego? (pregunto, mientras Lelouch tiro de una palanca, haciendo que el asiento de la cabina se mueva automáticamente hacia atrás y saliera fuera) Lelouch: Yo ya he ganado a muchos nobles en varias ocasiones. Yo soy muy afamado en mi instituto, donde todos me apodan el Rey Negro". En medio del campo de batalla 2 ''Sutherlands ''se ponen detrás del ''Glasgow, (uno de ellos pilotado por Jeremiah) Karen se da cuenta y pone en marcha el Glasgow mientras los Sutherlands disparan, aunque el Knightmare de cuarta generación logra evitar las balas. Mientras huía, Lelouch vio como el Glasgow rojo apareció en su campo de visiónantes de tomar una izquierda baje un viejo camino mientras sacaba el comunicador había adquirido desde el interior de la camioneta después de Karen descarta su abrigo para entrar en la cabina del Glasgow desde el interior de su chaqueta. C2: ¿Vas a ponerte en contacto con ella? (pregunta con curiosidad, sonando como si ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo) Lelouch: Así es. Creo que yo conocía a esa chica mientra estaba escondido en el compartimento de un camión donde ella venia. Vi como pilotaba ese Glasgow. '' C2 solo asintió curiosa cuando Lelouch termino la frase. Mientras tanto, Karen era bastante tensa en la cabina de su ''Glasgow como una alarma sonó y el monitor emite un mensaje de precaución,lo que la hizo jadear en temor. Karen: ¡Solo quedan Treinta minutos! (jadeo frustrada) Lelouch (por woki-toki:) ¡La salida del Oeste! Karen: E? (jadeo con sorpresa) Lelouch: ¡Usa el ferrocarril y avanzar hacia la salida oeste! Karen: Dareda!? (responde alarmada, confusa) ¿¡Cómo sabes el código!? Lelouch (por woki toki:) Eso no importa. Si quieres ganar confía en mí. Karen: Katsu... (traducción: Ganar...) Karen le hace caso y el Glasgow camina a través de las vías del tren con los 2 Sutherlands persiguiéndolo. En la cabina del Sutherland C2: Uno no espera sinceramente que ella confía en ti, ¿verdad? Lelouch: Bueno, si ella quiere salir de esta convida, tendrá más remedio que confiar en mí. En medio de la persecución Karen: Eh, ¿¡Qué debo hacer ahora!? Dentro de la cabina del Sutherland de Jeremías, el mismo piloto sonríe arrogante y burlonamente. Jeremiah: Jeh, que Once tan cobarde. Si todo lo que sabes es huir, la caza de Números no tiene gracia. Entonces un tren se dirige hacia la misma dirección al Glasgow y esta apunto de chocar. Lelouch (por woki toki:) A cambio de tu fe, te permitiré ganar ¡Salta sobre los vagones! Karen: Wakata! (traducción: ¡De acuerdo!) El Glasgow da un enorme salto y se pone encima en uno de los vagones del tren. El Sutherland de Jeremías detiene con su mano metálica el tren, deteniéndose poco a poco. Jeremiah: ¿Crees que puedes escapar? (estrechando los ojos decepcionado) Vaya plan como éste es... ¡Tu, persigue al Glasgow! (ordena a su compañero de atrás) Piloto de Sutherland 3 (por bocina:) ¡Sí, milord! Entonces el Sutherland da un salto pero de repente un Halcón Aplastador alcanza a la cabeza del Sutherland ''québrandolo y derribándolo. Jeremiah: ¿¡Pero qué...!? El hombre de pelo turquesa ve el atacante, siendo otro ''Sutherland, oculto en otro edificio. Jeremiah: ¡Traidor! (enfurecido) ¿¡Quien eres tú!? ¿¡De que unid-!? El Margrave piloto no termino la frase cuando el Sutherland comienza a disparar con su metralleta al del hombre de pelo azul, dañando la coraza metálica. Jeremiah: No puede ser... (dijo en un shock terrible) ¡Son los terroristas! (dándose cuenta) El Sutherland comienza a retroceder pero una de las balas alcanza los Hilanderos de Tierra. Jeremiah: Mierda... (furioso) (por bocina:) ¡¡Cabrón!! (apuntando su arma hacia el enemigo) Entonces el ve al Glasgow rojo acercándose con Karen gritando como una guerrera. Jeremías gruñe con frustración y levanta 2 palancas de su asiento. Entonces la cabina del Knightmare sale disparado al cielo, alejándose del campo de batalla y aterriza mediante 2 paracaídas. Karen: Arigatō. Demo... ¿Cómo has conseguido ese Sutherland? Luego se da cuenta que el Sutherland desapareció. Karen: Doko...? (traducción: ¿Donde...?) ¿¿??: ¡Oi, Karen! Entonces viene Ōgi con 4 de sus compañeros armados con fusiles. Uno de ellos es una chica. Ōgi: Amarini mo anata ga sain o uketotta koto ga arimasu!(traducción: ¿¡Qué fue esa transmisión!?) Karen (por bocina:) ¿E? Ōgi-san, Kono sōshin o ukete imasu ka? (¿Qué? Ohgi-san, ¿Tú también recibiste esa transmisión?) Ōgi: Hai. Yoshikata Soshite nokori...! (Sí. ¡Yoshikata y el resto...!) Entonces de repente el woki toki de Ōgi comienza a sonar y sale una voz. Lelouch (por woki toki:) ¿Tú eres el líder? Ōgi: S-Sí... Lelouch (por woki toki:) Te doy lo que hay dentro del tren como regalo. Son unas herramientas que podrás utilizar para conseguir la victoria. Sí desean utilizarlos y ganar, ¡Poneos bajo mi mando! El Glasgow usa sus manos para abrir una puerta del vagón y ven muchos Sutherland. Los demás también abren los vagones y encuentra más. Mujer terrorista: Koko o yori shōsai ni wa arimasu! (¡Aquí hay más!) Compañero: Sugoi...! (¡Increíble...!) Karen: Demo, Anata wa kono koto ni tsuite dono yō ni o shiri ni narimashita ka? (Pero, ¿Cómo supo sobre esto?) Lelouch (por woki toki:) ¡Eh, la del Glasgow! Karen: ¡S-Sí! Lelouch (por woki toki:) ¡Usted se queda aquí! Esa máquina es incapaz de luchar. Karen: Hai! Lelouch (por woki-toki:) ¿Cómo está tu Carga de energía? Karen: Cerca de 15 minutos... Lelouch: Entonces, consigue uno nuevo. En 10 minutos te dare nuevas ordenes. En el escondite de Lelouch Mientras tanto, en el interior de las ruinas de otro edificio, Lelouch escondido, dentro del Sutherland ''empezó a planear su siguiente movimiento. Después apagó el comunicador de Karen, entonces el se echó hacia atrás y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y un poco frustrado. Lelouch: Esto es más agotador de que espere. Sin embargo, voy a tener determinación para tener éxito. Después de todo, estoy apostando mi vida en este juego. El entonces tomó una rey pieza de ajedrez negro que ella había recogido cuando ella había salido del ''Sutherland antes y le dio vueltas en la mano. C2: Aun así En construcción... Lelouch: Sí. Pero no puedo abstenerme ahora. Ahora solo tengo que concentrarme en que punto va a atacar el enemigo y abrumarlos por completo. C2 solo miraba al joven estratega con algo de curiosidad, mientras el terminaba la frase. Lelouch: Es cuestión de espera... En el G-1 En la sala de operaciones, con cada oficial reunido en sus puestos, Bartley le informa a su príncipe que algunos Onces ponen algo de resistencia pero apenas es una amenaza para sus fuerzas. Clovis: Naturalmente. Y lo más importante... Bartley: Entendido, Su Alteza. La capsula de gas está... Clovis: Bajo control, espero... Bartley: Sí. La chica todavía puede ser recuperada. Clovis: Sí. Sin quitarle la vida. En otra punta Ōgi se sube en la cabina de un Sutherland, y lo pone en marcha, luego ve mediante el Factsphere a un compañero quien tiene 24 años (un año menor) tiene el pelo y los ojos marrones. Este joven hombre se llama Tamaki Shin'ichirō. Tamaki: Oi, Subete ga daijōbudesuka? Korera no deki sokonai Buritanian wa, watashitachi o uwamawaru! (traducción: Oye, ¿todo esta bien? ¡Esos cabrones de Britania nos superan en números!) Ōgi (por bocina:) Karera wa, sono sū ni jishin o motte iru. Torappu o kitai shite wa ikenai. (traducción: ¡Ellos están confiados en números! ¡No esperan una trampa!) Ōgi pulsa varios botones del ordenador. Ōgi: Wareware wa, chōdo shimesa reta pointo ni idō shimasu. (traducción: Nos trasladaremos hasta el punto en el que sólo haya indicado.) Entonces recibe una comunicación de radio de la persona Britaniana que los ayuda. Lelouch (por radio:) D-1, ¿puedes moverte? Ōgi: ¿Quién diablos eres!? Dame tu nombre al menos. Los demás miembros de la resistencia solo pudieron escuchar la voz mediante su woki-toki sujetado por una joven mujer de cabello azul marino. Lelouch (por woki-toki:) No puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué pasaría si la transmisión se controló? Más importante aún es que Q-1 llega a tiempo, en 23 segundos a los enemigos Sutherlands estarán allí. Lelouch: ¡Disparar desde allí! Tamaki: ¿Qué coño fue lo que dijo? (protestando asqueado) Ōgi: Mina, Karera no buki o chekku shite. (dijo con una voz seria y decidida) (traducción: Todos, revisen sus armas.) Tamaki: Oi, Hontōni? Demo kare wa Buritania hitoda. (traducción: Hey, ¿¡En serio!? ¡Pero si el es Britaniano!) En el G-1 Un oficial detecta en el mapa virtual una unidad enemiga moviéndose. Oficial: ¡Unidad enemiga moviéndose en F-3-1! Clovis: Un señuelo ¿eh? qué inútil... (sonriendo arrogantemente) Bartley: La tropa Lázaro ejecutara su maniobra. Luego se ve en el mapa 4 puntos azules (Sutherlands) (Equipo Lázaro) acercándose hacia el sur. Luego se muestra otros 2 Sutherlands moviéndose desde el noreste. Bartley: ¡Haremos que Orión y Valerie vayan a por él! ¡Vamos a terminar con él por la espalda! En otro punto 4 Sutherlands (resistencia) preparan sus armas y apuntan, mientras Ōgi comienza a contar. Ōgi: San... Ni... Ichi... Ute! Entonces los 4 Sutherlands comienzan a disparar sus fusiles, las balas atraviesan un muro de una casa y salen, dándole a Orión y Valerie. Piloto: ¡Uh! ¿¡Qué!? Los 2 Sutherland caen desmontados al suelo. En el G-1 Oficial: Orión y Valerie, "comunicación" perdida. Clovis: ¿Eh? ¿Una emboscada? En el escondite de Lelouch Lelouch soltaba unas risitas orgullosas por el éxito de su trampa, mientras sostenía la pieza negra del caballo. C2: Vaya, los ha conducido a una trampa, ¿no? (dijo mientras sonreía con picardía) Lelouch: Así es. La señal de identificación es como un arma de doble filo. Si estos terroristas siguen mis instrucciones, este juego está ganado. (sonriendo seguro) C2: Me pregunto que mas puedes hacer. (comenta mientras sonríe) Lelouch: Ten paciencia. (por radio:) ¡P-1, P-4, P-7! Moveos a 100 metros a la derecha y apuntad la Raya Vertical Halcón! a las tres!) En el Sutherland de Ogi Ōgi: Yoshi! Kare kēsu o tsukurou! (ordenando) (traducción: ¡Bien! ¡Hacedle caso a ese tipo!) En otra parte En otra parte Tamaki se sube a la cabina de su Sutherland aun refunfuñando. Tamaki: Iku... Watashitachiha nanimodekinai to omoimasu... (traducción: Vaya... Creó que no podemos hacer nada.) Lelouch (por radio:) P-4, listo? Tamaki: Hai, hai. (entrando en la cabina) Mayu. (susurrando) (traducción: Capullo) Mientras en otra parte un Sutherland (resistencia) dispara 2 Rayas Verticales Halcón hacia otro Sutherland (Britaniano) dándole de lleno. Piloto: ¡¡No puede ser!! En el G-1 Bartley: ¿¡Qué pasa!? (gritando confuso) Piloto (por radio:) ¡No se como explicarlo! ¡Pero los terroristas tienen Sutherlands como nosotros! Todo el personal se quedaron asombrados al oír incluso conmovió al príncipe Clovis. Bartley: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? Entonces recibe otra llamada de radio de otra persona, siendo Jeremiah. Jeremiah (por radio:) ¡Aquí B 10! ¡Se lo que ha pasado! Uno de los oficiales reconoce de inmediato aquella voz y no pudo evitar jadear un poco- Oficial: Es el Margrave Jeremiah. Bartley: Bueno, ¿Qué sabes? Jeremiah explico con todo detalle sobre lo ocurrido mientras perseguía al Glasgow y cuando termina el personal se quedo en silencio por la historia. Oficial: No creerán... No creerán que esos terroristas consiguieron esos Sutherlands de los vagones. Bartley: Eso seria un gran problema. (apretando los dientes con frustración) Hasta Clovis esta más conmovido que antes. Clovis: No lo puedo creer... Parte de nuestro ejercito robótico, ¿están en manos de esos terroristas? En el gueto En la azotea el Glasgow rojo llega a través de su Raya Vertical Halcón, y se desplaza donde ve a un Sutherland enemigo ella le da un puñetazo en la cara, derribándolo y cayendo al suelo mientras el Glasgow continua su camino. G-1 Oficial: ¡Groube ha desparecido! Bartley: ¡Cambiad la frecuencia! (ordena) Oficial 2: ¡Están monitorizando nuestras transmisiones! Oficial 3: ¡Ya la hemos cambiado! ¡De echo, cuatro veces! (tono desesperado) Bartley: ¡Volver hacerlo! (ordenando ya enfurecido) Mientras decía esto Clovis se levanta de su trono más asombrado que nunca. Bartley se da cuenta y se tranquiliza. Bartley: Perdóneme... (asustado) En el campamento medico Incluso en el campamento medico, Loyd y Cécile ven en sus monitores el avance de la facción terrorista y por una misteriosa razón lograron abrumar a las fuerzas Britanianas a pesar de ser superado en mayor número. Lorenzo/Suzaku estaba sentado en su camilla mirando con curiosidad lo que estaba ocurriendo. Loyd: Vaya, nunca había visto una cosa así. Cécile: Yo tampoco. No logro entender como esos desgraciados lograron obtener nuestros Knightmares. Luego la Mayor se da cuenta que su compañero luce con una sonrisa brillante ante este giro de acontecimiento que estaba ocurriendo. Cécile: ¿Que le parece divertido? (pregunta con algo de desconfianza en su voz) En el gueto Un Sutherland dispara hacia un tanque. Lelouch: R-2, soltad el ancla. (moviendo la pieza de la torre) El otro Sutherland dispara su Raya Vertical Halcón hacia un helicóptero de guerra derribándolo. Lelouch: B-7, rodeadlés. (colocando la pieza de la reina cerca de la torre) Luego otro Sutherland dispara hacia otro tanque y finalmente... Lelouch: Grupo N, moveos hacia adelante. (levantado la pieza de caballo) En el campo de batalla el Glasgow rojo derrota a un Sutherland que se encontró en su camino, mientras la pelirroja rebelde lucia con una sonrisa salvaje. Karen: Karen: ¡Tomad eso cabrones! (grita de alegría con la sonrisa salvaje) ¿Crees que puedes marcharte de aquí después de destrozar nuestros hogares y haber matado a mucha gente? ¿Además no querían una pelea? ¡Púes piénsatelo otra vez, gilipollas! Luego va en busca de más Knightmares enemigos cuando ven al Grupo N (compuesto por 4 Sutherlands) disparando todos a la vez a otro por 4. Los Sutherlands resistencia estaban gritando alegrados y vitoreando, mientras los Britanianos estaban jadeando y maldiciendo. Britanianos: ¡Malditos Onces! Karen al oír eso se echa a reír a carcajadas con alegría imperturbable al ver las tropas Lanzerus explotar y se imagino las caras de sus pilotos al morir. Karen: ¡Te lo mereces por matar, capullos! En el G-1 Oficial: Las tropas Lanzerus ha desaparecido. Clovis apretaba los dientes con frustración, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su propio ejercito siendo derrotado por un grupo de escorias humanas conocidos como Once. Lo más extraño de todos es como se las abran arreglado para manejar esos Sutherlands como si fueran verdaderos pilotos de élite. Clovis (en su mente:) ¿Cómo es posible? En el campamento medico La Mayor Croomy aun estaba mirando algo confusa al ver que el científico esta sonriendo aún mas que antes. Cécile: Loyd, ¿se puede saber por que sonríes? De pronto el científico mira hacia la Mayor para contestar. Loyd: Esta sera la oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba la nueva unidad. Cécile: ¿Se refiere el Z-01? Suzaku, quien estaba escuchando la conversación, no pudo evitar jadear ligeramente al oír el termino de la unidad "Z-01". Cécile: Pero, Loyd, la nueva unidad aún no a sido utilizado hasta ahora. Loyd: Sí, pero esta es la única oportunidad para probar su alcance, ¿no te parece? (sonriendo confiado) La Mayor Croomy aún estaba desconfiada de que si seria prudente desplegar a la nueva unidad disponible aún si todavía no a sido puesta a prueba en un simulacro. Pero teniendo en cuenta la situación que se esta desarrollando en el gueto, seria inevitable desplegarlo en este mismo instante. Cécile: Entendido. Preguntare si quedan unos pilotos para manejarlo. Al mismo tiempo ella da la vuelta para salir de la sala, solo para ser detenido por "No hay tiempo" de Loyd, quien no estaba de acuerdo con los términos de la Mayor. Cécile: ¿Disculpe? Loyd: No tenemos tiempo para buscar un piloto adecuado para pilotar al Z-01, y aunque le pidamos a uno de tu escuadrón, seguro que no tendrían experiencia en pilotarlo. Luego puso mala cara de angustia ante la situación en la que se encuentran. Loyd: No tenemos elección, esperemos que Su Alteza Clovis ordene la retirada del gueto. Suzaku, al oír eso se quedo perplejo ante la idea de abandonar el gueto, sin antes de haber encontrado a su mejor amigo. El estaba preocupado ante la idea de que esos terroristas hayan hecho algo malo con Lelouch. El no iba a permitírselo, el iba a salvarlo y protegerlo de aquel cruel destino sin importar como. Sin embargo, viendo la situación en la que se encuentra, seria inevitable huir del gueto por la abrumación de las fuerzas Britanianas. Pero fue entonces, cuando él tomo una decisión que por fin cambiaría su vida. El joven soldado honorario se levanta de su camilla, ignorando el dolor de su codo y se puso firmemente ante el científico y la Mayor. Suzaku: Loyd, Cécile. No se de que se trata de esa unidad, pero si es nuestra única esperanza, me gustaría pilotarla. La Mayor se llevo una sorpresa desagradable, mientras el científico se llevo un gran asombro aunque luego se calmo un poco excepto Cécile. Cécile: Lorenz, ¿que estas diciendo? (dijo con un tono sorprendido y a la vez árido) En construcción... Clovis: ¡Loyd! ¿¡De verdad esta listo la unidad? (elevando su voz más decidido) Loyd: Déjame unos minutos y estará preparado. (sonriendo satisfecho) Fin del capitulo